fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Wings Wiki!
Welcome to the Fan Wings Wiki! Welcome to the Fan Wings Wiki, a Wings of Fire based Roleplay wiki founded by Willowleafwing! Crediting: ☀ https://www1.flightrising.com/ For all of the borrowed images Hey! A message from the founder! Hello everyone! Welcome to the Fan Wings wiki! It’s Willowleafwing, your founder! This wiki was originally gonna be another Wings of Fire Roleplay wiki, until I had to have changed the title for personal purposes! I am also founding the Wings of Ash wiki with DawnpawTheDevil! Dawnpaw is an admin for this wiki also! I am also the founder of my own Fan-Made Warrior Cats Wiki about my cats! I am also helping Hawkblossom45 (another admin) with her WillowClan Roleplay Wiki and her Warrior Cats RPG Wiki! I hope everyone reads the rules and follows them well! Ask the admins if you have any questions! Enjoy! Tribe Spotlight Month! —''February'' the spotlight is on these tribes this month: 19764845-1D58-4E24-8B09-D0614E104612.png|'SunWings'|link=SunWings F5EEABE2-D2E1-4E93-AB87-20B9FDD3B1E3.png|'DreamWings'|link=DreamWings DAB0B140-8082-4EED-805A-1B585E5B18A0.png|'AlpineWings'|link=AlpineWings Dragon Spotlight Week! 2/2/20 — 2/8/20 The spotlight is on these dragons for the week!: CD8B41A1-33DA-4C81-A973-45070CED2643.png|'Princess Blaze of the SunWings'|link=Princess Blaze Dreamwing.png|'Reverie of the DreamWings'|link=Reverie Princess Screech.png|'Princess Screech of the AlpineWings'|link=Princess Screech Messages from the Admins! (admins, this is where you ask the viewers what this wiki needs) # more Scorcian dragons for the tribes, all scorcian tribes needs to have more dragons in them. —Willow —AuroraWings —AlpineWings —StormWings —LightWings —BlizzardWings —BreezeWings 2. NEEDED PAGES! There are a multitude of 'coming soon's on many pages, including most GemWings, quite a few GlideWings, ScorchWings, and SnowWings, and many pages that have not been created! If you would like to help me and others with this issue, contact me! Thanks to you all for helping and expanding this wiki! -Hawkblossom45 The Prophecy Time is running out Running out Running out The threat is coming closer Coming closer Coming closer Until it's right beside you Right beside you Right beside you And you can't ignore the scratching Or the rapping, Tapping Tapping Do not let it find you napping Or you'll rot while it is mapping Out the law of those who gnaw In the Code of Claw. But eight will save them all Save them all Save them all Seven from tribes One unexpected When the day goes dark Goes dark Goes dark They will meet by moon By moon By moon And set out on their journey On their journey On their journey To stop night breaking Night breaking Night breaking The Prophecy Breakdown * "The threat" is Nightbreaker. * "Eight" refers to the eight prophecized characters. Seven are from the tribes of Ocria, one each, while the "one unexpected" is Luksa from The Elves of Taurin. * "When the day goes dark" references to a sun-black. This is when the prophecized OCs will meet. * "Meet by moon" means the questors will meet at The Moon-spire at midnight. The Tribes Ocria * TrenchWings (Willow) * DreamWings (Willow) * BlizzardWings (Willow) * SunWings (Hawk) * SplashWings (Hawk) * DroughtWings (Dawnpaw) * SnowWings (Dawnpaw) * GemWings (Dawnpaw) * StormWings (Hawk) Scorcia * AuroraWings (Willow) * BlizzardWings (Willow) * LightWings (Dawnpaw) * StormWings (Hawk) * AlpineWings (Autumn) * BreezeWings [[Fumia|'Fumia']] * ScorchWings * GlideWings * RiverWings * VineWings * ShiftWings * BoneWings Rules (These Apply for Everyone) These are rules EVERYONE has to follow! (even me and the admins) # 2 tribes per each person for a continent! # Ask before Roleplay! AKA: ask the tribe's founder before Roleplaying an OC of their tribe! # NEVER BULLY!!! if we find foul language and or bullying you will be banned from this wiki FOREVER! # Please ask the admins and Willow for clearance! (Questions about the wiki!) # Also, ask the tribe creator if you wanna be a special dragon for an OC! (Animus’s, Hybrids, Royalty, etc) # Do not overpower dragons or tribes. There is no saying "He is the best fighter," or anything like that. No one is "The best" at anything, and everyone needs flaws as well as strengths. # Also, you can have only 3 OC’s from one tribe, EX: I have three DreamWings (acceptable) you can still have like three from any other tribe if that make sense! # Have fun! :) and make FRIENDS ;) Admins! (ask us questions and to add in tribes!) * Willowleafwing (Willow) * DawnpawTheDevil (Dawnpaw) * Hawkblossom45 (Hawk) Credits Flight Rising, as inspiration for the tribes, as well as tribe pictures. Find Willowleafwing on FR as Willowfang111! Category:Browse